It is known to provide side panels and doors of a motor vehicle with special beams to protect the vehicle occupants in the event of a side, that is neither head-on nor rear-end, impact from outside. Such a beam increases the lateral strength or resistance to inward deformation of the normally provided body panels and is usually provided roughly at bumper height.
In accordance with present-day standards such a beam should offer a relatively constant resistance to deformation over a relatively long distance of such deformation. Thus the maximum amount of energy in a collision is absorbed. As a result such a beam is deformed considerably it being understood that such deformation is preferable to a situation where the oncoming colliding vehicle can traverse the door or side panel. Thus this beam is typically broken at the point of impact, since it is in this region where it is subject to maximum deformation and its plastic limit is exceeded. Hence jagged ends of the beam can come free and enter the passenger compartment, posing a considerable hazard for the occupants.